(a) Field of the Invention
An assembled eyeglasses disclosed in the invention among is formed by the assembling of a composite punch piece with the optical lens, and the punch piece can be bent into whatever mould in accord with the shape of the optical lens or to the liking of individual users.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The eyes are the windows of one's soul. To protect the eyes or to rectify the eye-sight which are bias, both the people in China and the overseas countries contributed much time and energy in the research of the design and manufacturing of eye-glasses. However, their manufacturing method is generally confined to either injection molding or casting (as illustrated in FIGS. 1 & 2). Due to the long time it would take in preparing the die for injection or casting and the necessity to have a set of die for making each and every style, it is really not economic to use when taking the time needed for development, the cost of the die and the casting.
What makes things worse is that, when a person who wears a pair of eyeglasses happened to fall on the ground, the broken pieces of the optical lens often unfortunately caused injury to the eyes of the user.
Therefore, if a design that can make a multiple changes of moulding with a framed piece in association with the optical lenses, it would reduce the cost of making the die, and also would meet the taste and preference of modem teenagers and youths in terms of buying. However, eye-glasses frame of such a design is not yet available in both domestic and overseas markets. In order to achieve this objective, this invention provides the manufacturing method of an eye-glasses frame, particularly denoting one shape of punched piece made of soft and hard composite materials capable of being bent to form different moulding and styles for the eye-glasses frame in association with various shapes of the optical lens, ultimately presenting an eye-glasses frame featured with creativity.